1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rear view mirrors. In particular, it relates to rear view mirrors having two focal planes and is useful to provide the operator of a motorized, or self propelled vehicle a panoramic view having little or no distortion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of automotive vehicles and self propelled vehicles are provided with externally mounted rear view mirrors to enable the operator to have a relatively wide angle of view to the rear of the vehicle. Particularly, in the case of large vehicles, such as a recreational vehicle, the driver often encounters a blind spot when turning or backing up such that an adequate rear viewing cannot be accomplished. Consequently, various mirror systems have been developed that will accomplish an automatic mirror movement, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,792. However, such mirrors are costly to manufacture and complicated in assembly.
There are other manually operated mirrors systems which are less expensive to manufacture and more versatile in application. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,819 a multi-angular panoramic automotive rear view mirror is disclosed. There, a centrally located multiple angle combination has two integral flat mirrors having faces which are inter-connected by a pivot arm extending between the mirrors. This design contemplates an interior rear view mirror adhered to the inside of a windshield. Because the mirror is centrally located, it further includes a arrow indicia on each mirror to eliminate operator confusion as to the directional view of each respective mirror.
There are several problems with the foregoing mirror assembly which are desirably overcome. This assembly is not feasible for use outside of a vehicle because it comprises two separate mirrors which are attached at the respective mirror housings, by an arm. A pivot is provided at the end, of at least one arm, for pivotal connection between the mirrors. In this manner, at least one of the mirrors would likely be unstable at speed, and subject to physical forces, resulting in frequent adjustments of the view plane for each mirror. In addition, this two mirror assembly must be manufactured as a unit. That is, if the vehicle comes with a single rear view mirror, at each desired location, each existing mirror must be replaced with the assembly.
In view of the foregoing considerations, there is an apparent need for a multi-plane mirror assembly, which is simple to operate but which is stable enough to maintain the desired relative angles of deviation for exterior use on a motorized, or self propelled, vehicle. Moreover, there is a need to provide a low cost mirror assembly which is easily adapted in modification of an existing single mirror.